Optimus Prime's Revenge--A TFP Story
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: sequel to "You Need To Laugh More". Optimus Prime gets his revenge on the Autobots, as well as the humans, and attacks them individually.
1. The Humans

"**Optimus Prime's Revenge"—A TFP Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: sequel to "You Need To Laugh More". Optimus Prime gets his revenge on the Autobots, as well as the humans, and attacks them individually.<strong>

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Lily and Kylie © Me**

* * *

><p><strong>The Humans. <strong>

If there was something Optimus had plenty of, it was patience. He had been buying his time, waiting for the precise moment when to strike his prey. He knew some would be trickier than others to make them fall into his trap, since they were all on edge. But of course, the easiest ones had to be the human children.

So he targeted them first.

It was the day after Team Prime had ganged up on Optimus and tickle-tortured him, discovering one of his biggest secrets, and the four humans were sitting on the couch comfortably, watching cartoons, while also keeping an eye out for the boss. While they watched cartoons, they all made bets on when they'd be attacked, who would give first.

"I bet Jack will give first," Miko laughed. "You may look and act so tough but inside you're just like a little baby, and as sensitive!"

"I am not," Jack glared. "Well, I think either of you three will give first. You and Kylie are both girls, and Raf is the second youngest."

"True," Raf chuckled. "I have been known to give after a short period of time."

"But Kyles is the most ticklish!" Miko cooed as she ruffled the tiny, quiet girl's hair, who then meekly readjusted and neatened it. "And Jack, if you give, you give me 10 bucks!"

"What?! Why would I give you money?!"

"Because I need it for a new CD!"

"Forget it. Find 10 bucks somewhere else."

Raf felt Kylie tug on his sleeve with a certain look in her eyes. "You're right, Kylie. We need to keep any eye out for Optimus, not argue over money."

"Whatever," Miko huffed. "I can escape him! I'm a faster runner than all three of you!"

"He's a 32-foot tall robot, Miko," Raf said. "Taller, stronger and faster than all four of us."

"Indeed."

The humans all gasped sharply and jumped up, turning around to see none other than Optimus Prime standing directly behind them, grinning. "O-Optimus," said Jack. "W-When did you..."

"Just now," replied the Prime. "But I couldn't help but overhear you three talking about me. Now, Miko, why would you ever want to escape me?" As he slightly leaned in, all four kids took a step back.

"So you won't try and attack me!" the Japanese girl exclaimed nervously.

"Attack you?" Optimus asked innocently, still grinning. "Now why would I _attack_ you? I had no intention of doing so."

"Y-You don't?" said Raf.

"No, Rafael." Optimus then smirked. "But I am still going to get you."

"Run!" Jack cried. Before Optimus could grab them, they scattered across the upper deck and jumped down the stairs, spreading out across the base.

"Running is pointless, children," Optimus said, going after the closest human then making a move towards another. "So is hiding." He saw Rafael run past the stairs, reached down and scooped him up.

"H-Hey!" Raf exclaimed.

Holding Raf firmly, yet carefully in one hand, Optimus reached down and scooped up Jack and Miko, and putting them in the same hand as Rafael. "Now, where has little Kylie gone?"

Little Kylie hid underneath the stairs, trying not to breathe too loudly, remaining completely still and not make a sound. However, the dust under the stairs made her nose tickle and she lightly sneezed.

Optimus smirked and peered under the steps. "There you are," he said and quickly grabbed the tiny human girl with his fingers, hoisting her up carefully and laid her in his hand next to Miko, Jack and Raf. "Now then...who would like to go first?"

"You said you wouldn't attack us!" Miko said.

"Exactly. I do not intend to attack you. I am precisely going to do to you what you four had done to me," Optimus explained. He hung his free hand over them wiggling his fingers and grinned as he saw them squirming nervously.

"But, we only joined in because the others were doing it!" Jack said.

"Yeah, it looked like fun!" said Miko.

"And this will be fun for me. Now, since you four all tickled me at once, it would only be fair if I tickled you all at once!" Optimus lowered his hand and began to tickle the human children simultaneously. They all burst into laughter, wriggling and curling inward as Prime's fingers danced and prodded over their bodies, getting their sides and stomachs, and Kylie's sock feet since she was the only one without shoes on.

"Ha-ha-ha! O-Optimus, stop! N-no-ho-ho more!" Raf begged as the Prime prodded his stomach, rolling around and hugging himself

"Can't breathe, can't bre-hee-hee-hee-eathe!" Jack guffawed as Optimus ran a finger along his sides, unable to squirm much for being in the middle of the bunch.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Stop it! N-No mo-ho-hore!" Miko yelped through giggles as the boss bot managed to lift her shirt up with his finger, revealing her belly and stroked it.

Kylie just squealed and giggled whenever Optimus tickled her in a sensitive area; she curled in when he tickled her sides and stomach and pulled her small feet up to her chest when he tried to tickle them.

"You may beg for mercy all you wish, little ones," Optimus said, "but since I wasn't granted any mercy when I begged you four to stop, I shall punish you the same way." He continued his revenge on them for a few more minutes. By that time, they had all began crying from laughing so hard. The first ones to burst into tears from giggling were Raf and little Kylie, then Jack, and then Miko. Optimus then decided it was time to stop and ceased tickling the humans. Their laughter gradually died down and they breathed exhaustedly, still giggling a little and wiping their eyes and cheeks free of tears.

"No fair!" Miko cried.

Optimus chuckled. "I apologize for going too far. I guess I got carried away." He couldn't help but laugh as he watched kylie try to sit up but falls backwards again, weak from giggling.

"It's alright," Raf said, breathing heavily.

Optimus smiled. "Now, since you were my first victims, you can decide who I should go after next."

The four humans exchanged looks with equal grins, and Jack, Miko and Raf said the next victim's name in unison.

"Ratchet."

* * *

><p><strong>so Ratchet will be Prime's next target. How will Optimus convince the medic to go with him somewhere alone? Find out soon!<br>**


	2. Ratchet

"**Optimus Prime's Revenge"—A TFP Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: sequel to "You Need To Laugh More". Optimus Prime gets his revenge on the Autobots, as well as the humans, and attacks them individually.<strong>

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Lily and Kylie © Me**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ratchet~<strong>

Optimus Prime was fairly pleased that their human companions told him to do Ratchet next on his quest for revenge. Already he had juicy ideas flooding his mind-processor, and he mentally debated on which idea would convince Ratchet to get him right where he wants him until he came up with the perfect idea. It had been such a long time since the two messed with each other, and Ratchet had already made his play.

Now it was Optimus's turn.

* * *

><p>Only a couple hours had passed since Optimus had his revenge on the human children. When Ratchet walked by the humans and asked where Prime was, Jack said he went out on patrol. The kids were all smiling, and Ratchet couldn't help but wonder why. He also realized, when he backtracked, that the children started briefly giggling the second he walked in.<p>

Something was up.

"Ratchet!"

The medic looked up at the monitor when he received a frantic call...from Optimus? "What is it, Optimus? What's wrong?" he replied.

"There has been a medical emergency! I am transmitting you my coordinates now."

"Got 'em," Ratchet said and activated the ground bridge. "But Optimus, what kind of emergency is it? Are you hurt or is someone else?"

"I do not have time to explain. Just get here quickly!" Prime said urgently. The humans tried to stifle their giggles so Ratchet wouldn't suspect anything and they watched the medic race through the bridge with his medical kit.

Ratchet jumped out of the portal and landed in the middle of a canyon, a faint cloud of sand puffing around his feet. He searched the canyon for Optimus to see what damage had been done, but the Prime was nowhere in sight. "Optimus!" Ratchet called out as worry began to rattle his circuits. "Prime, where are you?!" He swore in Cybertronian when he heard no reply and ran through the canyon in search for his old friend.

He felt a shove come up from behind, and the next thing he knew, his face was in the dirt. Before he had time to even think about what just happened, he then felt heavy pressure on his lower back. He glanced over his shoulder and his optics widened. "O-Optimus?!"

The Prime chuckled at the shocked look on his old friend's face.

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" Ratchet demanded.

"Oh, you don't remember, Ratchet?" Optimus said teasingly. "We used to play this game all the time as younglings. One of us would hide, and the other would try to seek. And we had to tackle one another to win. If we were found or were heard when attempted to tackle, we lost. However...I'm doing something just a little different."

Optimus then positioned himself away from Ratchet, still sitting on his waist to pin him down, and he suddenly grabbed one of Ratchet's ankles.

Ratchet slightly jumped at the grab, and an unsettling realization came over him as to what Prime was about to do. He glanced over his shoulder to see Optimus wickedly grinning back, yet playfulness was easily seen in his optics. "Prime...you wouldn't...!"

"Oh, but I would," Optimus said. Then he ever so lightly glided a finger up and down Ratchet's foot.

The helpless medic twitched his foot with a whimper, making Optimus laugh. "But...y-you said there was a medical emergency!"

"And there will be." Optimus gently, slowly, _teasingly_, scraped his finger in circles, causing Ratchet to yelp and squirm underneath him.

"N-Now, Optimus," Ratchet stammered, trying not to giggle, "if this is a-about yesterday, just know I-I only got involved for y-your wellbeing! Nothing m-more!"

"I understand that, Ratchet," Optimus said, still softly scratching the sole of Ratchet's foot.

"Then w-why are you doing this?!"

"Simply because it was a little unfair to suddenly tackle and torture me in such a child-like manner. And so, I intend to do the same to even the score." Prime then used all five of his fingers, lightly scraping and clawing at the bottom of Ratchet's foot.

Ratchet began bellowing laughter. "AH! HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO! O-OPTIMUS…STOP THAT!"

"Oh, but why, Ratchet?" Optimus cooed. "Why should I stop? You didn't stop for me, did you?" Despite Ratchet thrashing his foot around, he kept a firm grip on his ankle and his fingers followed Ratchet's foot, not letting up the slightest. He then traced his finger along the patterns on the tire that shaped his foot and heard Ratchet bark a laugh.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T DO THA-HA-HA-HAT!"

Optimus giggled mischievously. "Why? Does it tickle when I do that?" He did it again and chuckled when Ratchet began squirming violently.

"YE-HE-HES! YES IT DOES NOW QUIT IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"Oh, but why should I stop? I've only just started!" Optimus then wiggled his fingers vigorously into Ratchet's foot.

The desperate medic howled laughter as he slammed his fists into the dirt and kicked his free leg. "OPTIMUS, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! S-STOP THIS, PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO MO-HO-HO-HORE!"

"Sorry, old friend," Optimus said with mocking sympathy, "but I still have to do the other foot." He then released the foot and quickly grabbed the other, wasting no time at all and began tickling.

"AHA, HA-HA-HA-HA! NONONO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! O-OPTIMUS, STOP, PLEASE! Y-YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT! PLEASE STOP IT!" Ratchet was practically begging at this point. His feet had always been that sensitive since he was a sparkling; and when young Orion Pax found out, he would playfully tease him about it and tickle his feet just to cheer him up. But that was nearly a millennia ago, long before the Great War broke out. But once he knew something, Optimus would never forget it unless he willingly chose to erase it from his memory banks, whether he was an archivist or a Prime.

Not long, Ratchet began shedding tears, his sides felt sore the harder he laughed, and his body began to go limp, exhausted from thrashing and smacking the ground. Having no strength left, he succumbed to the unbearable tingles shivering from his foot, up his neuro-network and pounding in his helm. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIMUS, PLEASE STOP! NO MORE! I BEG OF YOU…STOP!"

Hearing the desperation in his old friend's voice, Optimus decided then it was time to call it quits. He lifted his dancing fingers from Ratchet's foot and carefully laid his leg down onto the ground. Slowly, he got up from Ratchet's waist and turned to see what the damages were. He covered his mouth and giggled at the sight of Ratchet curled inward, hugging his abdomen and breathing heavily, with an Energon tear-stained face plate.

"There's your medical emergency," Optimus said, and the dumbfounded look on the medic's face made him laugh. He then grabbed Ratchet by his wrists and slowly helped him up onto his feet. Ratchet was too weak from laughing and nearly lost balance if Prime hadn't caught him.

Still breathing heavily, he glared up at Optimus while wiping away the tears remaining on his face. "You...cruel...devious...son of a glitch."

Optimus slightly shrugged. "You weren't as forgiving with me as I was with you. And do not worry. I will speak none of this to anyone."

Ratchet rolled his optics; he felt his strength return to him and he was able to support himself. "Who else have you gotten?"

"So far, just you and the human children today. And I am going to allow you to choose the next victim."

"Oh, really?" Ratchet pondered on who should be next. "I would say Lily, but you've already done her the same day we all did you." Then a grin formed on his face as a giggle escaped his mouth. "I've never wanted to admit this to anyone, but I've always wanted to see the lug head scream like a girl."

"Understandable," Optimus said, rubbing his left underarm. "He was also merciless with me yesterday. But I may require a little help in getting him to follow along."

"Oh, I think I could help you with a few ideas."

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Bulkhead.<strong>

**So what do you think? How should Bulkhead be lured to his doom? **


	3. Bulkhead

"**Optimus Prime's Revenge"—A TFP Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: sequel to "You Need To Laugh More". Optimus Prime gets his revenge on the Autobots, as well as the humans, and attacks them individually.<strong>

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Lily and Kylie © Me**

* * *

><p><strong>~Bulkhead~<strong>

Indeed, coming up with a plan to lead Bulkhead right where Optimus wanted him was a bit difficult. He had gotten help from Ratchet, but he needed a little more. Luckily, he knew the right one to ask. Later that afternoon, Optimus Prime entered the control center of the base and smiled as he saw the humans over on the couch. Jack and Miko were having a video game tournament, Raf was reading a book and Kylie was drawing.

He greeted them as he approached them and they returned the hello. "What can we do for you, Prime?" asked Jack.

"I would like to speak to Miko, please. Alone," Optimus said.

Miko blinked. "Whatever happened, I didn't do it!"

Optimus laughed. "Not to worry, Miko. You are not in any trouble. I would just like to speak with you in private." He then held out his hand. Miko climbed on and the two headed into the hall.

"What do you need my help for?" the Japanese girl said.

"I will need your help in fooling Bulkhead to get him right where I need him."

Miko gasped. "Bulk's the next victim on your list?!" Optimus nodded. "Ooh-hoo-hoo! That's gonna be sweet! What do you want me to do?"

Optimus grinned and told her his plan.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead emerged from his quarters and yawned obnoxiously, having just awoken from a stasis nap. He stretched out a little and entered the control center.<p>

"Hey, Bulk!" the big lug looked around and saw Miko standing in the hallway in front of him.

"Miko?"

"Follow me! Got something to show you!" Miko exclaimed.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just follow me and I'll show you!"

Bulkhead sighed and followed her into the hall. "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"You'll see," Miko said in a sing-song tone. They headed further down the hall until Miko suddenly stopped, turned towards Bulkhead with a grin, and pointed upwards. "Look up."

Bulkhead did so—and something instantly dropped onto him. He wrestled with whatever it was that landed on him, but it grabbed him tightly and shoved him to the floor of the hall, pinning him down. The Wrecker growled and glared at whatever was attacking him—only to lock optics with—"Optimus?!"

"Hello, Bulkhead," Optimus Prime replied with a grin. "I hope you do not me dropping in on you like this."

"U-Uh...n-no, sir, not at all," Bulkhead awkwardly replied.

"Oh, good. Then you won't mind this, would you?" Optimus suddenly pinned Bulkhead to the wall and held his wrists up over his helm.

"O-Optimus...what are you doing?!"

"Just relax. This won't take long. Just about 7 minutes and 24 seconds—the exact time you and the others tortured me yesterday."

Bulkhead swallowed hard. "I-Is that what this is all about?...Look, I only joined in because I knew it would be fun for the both of us. Lily's right, you hardly to never, ever laugh, and I thought it would be nice to hear you laugh, and might I say you do have a nice laugh, sir."

"Why thank you, Bulkhead," Optimus said. "But you know, it has been a while since I've heard yours. Allow me to fix that!" He then used his free hand to wriggle his fingers into the armor underneath Bulkhead's arm.

The Wrecker instantly began giggling. "Hee-hee-hee! O-Optimus, plea-hee-hee-ease! Don't!" Miko also giggled and sat back, waiting for the show that was about to take place.

"Hmm, you are not laughing the way I'd hoped you would," Optimus playfully whined. "Perhaps if I dug a little deeper..." He pressed harder into Bulk's armor and Bulkhead laughed harder. "There we go! Almost there."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Optimus, stop it! Please, don't! That tickles!" Bulkhead begged.

"It is supposed to," Optimus informed him. "And now the other one!" He quickly switched from one underarm to the other, vigorously digging his fingers; they almost felt like they were vibrating to the Wrecker.

"HA-HA-HA! No, don't! Please!" Bulkhead laughed even harder. "That tickles so much! Optimus!"

The mischievous Prime chuckled evilly. "My, you're begging already? But I've only just begun. You still have 5 minutes and 46 seconds left, Bulkhead. Now, why don't we crank it up just a bit?"

Optimus Prime then removed Bulkhead from the wall, pinned him on his stomach to the floor, sat above his waist and slipped his hands back under his arms, tickling them roughly; not enough to bring pain, but enough to bring tears of laughter.

Bulkhead guffawed and squealed as he kicked his legs and pressed his arms against his sides. "HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO-HO-HO-HO! O-OPTIMUS! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!"

Miko laid on the floor laughing as she held her sides. She had never seen Bulkhead like this. This was much more funny than when he mistook a bunch of cables for scraplets! She would never forget this day.

Optimus laughed like a mischievous child while Bulkhead giggled and screamed like a little girl. "Hang in there, soldier. Only 2 minutes and 8 seconds left."

"OH-HO-HO! THAT FEELS SO LONG! AHA-HA-HA-HA! PLEASE, OPTIMUS! NO MORE! IT TICKLES SO BA-HA-HA-HAD!"

"I know it does, Bulkhead. Believe me, I really do know."

"AHA-HA-HA! M-MI-HEE-HEE-HEE-KO...HELP ME!"

Miko sat up and wiped away her tears, still giggling. "Sorry, Bulk, this is one fight you need to get out of on your own, or else just ride it out."

"HA-HA-HA! D-DID YOU PLAN THIS WI-HE-HE-HE-WITH HIM?!"

"Hmm...maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Who can say?"

"MIKOOOO-AHA-HA-HA!"

Bulkhead continued the thrash around, squirm, wriggle and squeal under Optimus's tickling hands until the 7 minutes and 24 seconds were complete. Once time was up, Optimus got off of the weary Wrecker and helped him to his feet. "I am pleased to say that I have claimed my third victim today," he said proudly.

Bulkhead exhaustedly, breathlessly chuckled. "As much fun as it was, you went _waaay_ overboard," he said, playfully poking Prime in his side, making him flinch and giggle. "If I'm not the only one, who else did you get?"

"Me, Jack, Kylie, Raf, and Ratchet," said Miko.

"Ratchet?" Bulkhead laughed. "Oh, I would have loved to see that!—Wait, but then that means that he"—Optimus nodded—"so not cool! I'll get him for that!"

Optimus chuckled. "Well, in the mean time, you have the privilege to decide who I should go after next."

Bulkhead moaned as he thought. "Well, since I did one of your underarms, and you got me back...I guess it's best if you go after your second underarm-tickler."

Optimus grinned.

"Bumblebee."

* * *

><p><strong>haha! Sweet little Bumblebee is next on Prime's list! :D<strong>


	4. Bumblebee

"**Optimus Prime's Revenge"—A TFP Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: sequel to "You Need To Laugh More". Optimus Prime gets his revenge on the Autobots, as well as the humans, and attacks them individually.<strong>

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Lily and Kylie © Me**

* * *

><p><strong>~Bumblebee~<strong>

Optimus was happy Bumblebee was his next target. The young scout was much more than a scout to the Prime once. He helped train Bumblebee to be the well-skilled fighter he is today. But he also raised him. Long before he had created Amira, having found him sick and alone in an orphanage, he gave him proper care and medicine. Whenever Bumblebee got hurt or was feeling sad, he would tickle him to make him smile and make whatever hurt feel better. Whenever Bee was sick, Optimus stayed right beside him until he was better. Throughout their time together, they became quite fond of each other. They weren't quite like father and son, but they were somewhere along those lines. Optimus cherished those memories. And he hoped to relive them again that evening, and he remembered a few old tricks to get Bumblebee right where he wants him to be.

* * *

><p>The young scout was sitting by the television set watching cartoons, having returned from dropping Rafael off back home only a few minutes ago. He had heard of Optimus seeking revenge on them from yesterday, and Bumblebee was partially not looking forward to his turn under Prime's tickling hands.<p>

Bumblebee then let out a yelp as he felt a light jab on the back of his shoulder, and he turned around to find Optimus Prime there, grinning friendly. "Good evening, Bumblebee," he said.

"_Uh...g-good evening, Optimus, sir," _Bumblebee bleeped nervously and took a small step back. He knew that look on the Prime's face too well, remembering it from the past.

Optimus noticed, and his grin grew as he took a small step forward. Every step backwards Bee took, he made a move forward. "What is the matter, Bumblebee?"

"_Nothing, sir," _the scout replied.

"Then why do you keep moving away from me?"

"_Why do you keep getting closer?" _

"I do not know what you mean, dearest Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's pace quickened. So did Prime's. _"O-Optimus...you're starting to scare me...!"_

Optimus heartily chuckled. "You needn't be afraid, Bumblebee. Sure you recollect all the fun little activities the two of us did together when you were just a mere sparkling?"

Bee relaxed a little. _"How could I forget? We had fun together, you and I," _he clicked.

"Indeed, we did...And you know what? I miss those days," Optimus said with a lonely sigh. "Before Amira, you were my only passage of entertaining myself, of keeping my mind off of other things. I felt truly happy being with you then, and I still do now. I truly miss those days..." He then looked up to the scout with evil playfulness in his eyes, "and you owe me for yesterday."

The scout swallowed hard. _"Y-You mean when we tickled you?" _That mischievous smirk fixed on the Prime's face plate confirmed his question. _"Oh, dear...!" _He could clearly see Optimus's plan, and something told him to run for his life. He didn't know why, but Optimus's act of playfulness both frightened and intrigued him. He knew it was a game, but he couldn't help but feel a little excited.

Optimus chuckled as he followed close behind the panicking scout. "Now, now, Bumblebee, what are you so frightened for?" he said. "Oh, I remembered we did this once, I'd chase you around the facility just so I could put you to bed. If that's how it will be, I'll just use the same tricks I performed in the past. First, I cut off"—he hopped in front of Bumblebee. The scout yelped and fled in the opposite direction—"then I corner." Optimus stayed on Bee's tail until he had successfully forced Bumblebee to back into a corner.

Bee whimpered as he pressed himself as far against the wall as he could. _"Optimus..."_

Optimus smiled as he towered over the fidgeting scout, then he bends down to his height. "Now, let's see...If I remember correctly, you are ticklish...here?" He stroked a finger over Bee's belly, and he chuckled when the scout squeaked and instantly covered his abdomen. "And, I believe also...here." Optimus then jabbed and wiggled his index digits into Bumblebee's exposed sides, making the yellow winged Autobot flinch and chirp a giggle. "Aha! There's that little laugh. But I know that you are really, truly, _very_ ticklish...right...about...here!"

Optimus made his move; he slid his hands directly under Bumblebee's arms and dug his fingers into the scout's sensitive metal.

"_AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! O-Optimus, stop it! T-That's tickling!" _Bumblebee trilled.

"That is the idea, young one," Optimus teased, mercilessly tickling Bee's underarm joints. Then Bumblebee attempted to escape by shoving Optimus's hands away and run off around him, but the Prime's lightning-like reflexes grabbed him under his arms once more and tickled him vigorously. "Oh, no you don't, Bumblebee!" he exclaimed.

"_HEE-HEE-HEE! Please, stop! No more!" _Bumblebee begged.

"Really? You want me to stop? By the looks in your eyes and the expression on your face, it appears you do not want me to stop," Optimus grinned. "I remember when I'd use to tickle you and you'd beg me to stop, but then you'd put my hand over one of your tickle spots and ask me to do it again. I thought that was the cutest thing ever! We both had fun. And I'll make you we do so again, and make sure you pay for what you and the others did to me the other day."

"_HA-HA-HA-HA-HEE-HEE! __I-If that's what this is about, I'm sorry-HEE-HEE! I-It was only for fun!" _

"Oh, I understand, Bumblebee. But this is also for fun, too! I am fairly pleased you're still ticklish under your arms, or else I'd have to tickle you elsewhere. You see, my plan of attack is to tickle you and the others wherever they tickled me to even the score. And since you got your hands under one of my arms, I intend to do the same!"

Optimus wiggled all five of his fingers simultaneously, and a stronger tickling sensation surged through Bumblebee's body. _"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! PLEASE, OPTIMUS...HE-HE-HE-HE, NO MORE! IT TICKLES!" _

"Exactly, little Bumblebee. It does tickle! It's supposed to, remember? Cootchie cootchie coo!" Optimus cooed.

Bumblebee remembered Prime would say that whenever they had tickle fights. It had been so long. Despite the unbearable tickles, Bee was actually having fun. He felt like the sparkling he once was when Optimus found, raised and played with him. Like Optimus Prime, he cherished those memories.

At this point, the scout had succumbed and was at the mercy of the Prime's tickling hands, and all he could do now was laugh, flare his arms, laugh, kick his legs, and, of course, laugh. _"YA-HA-HAAAAA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HE-HEE-HEE-HEE! HO-HO-HO-HO-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" _

Optimus resumed his tickling fun for a few more minutes until he noticed Bumblebee had laughed himself to tears; from the past he knew that was the right time to stop. He slowed his fingers to a stop, set his little friend down, and slipped his hands out from underneath Bumblebee's arms. The scout hunched over, breathing heavily and giggling, waiting a moment to catch his breath before wearily straightening up and locking eyes with the Prime.

"Are you alright now?" Optimus asked.

"_Yes, sir."_

"Good."

"_And...thank you...I actually needed that."_ Bumblebee lowered his helm, turned away and began to head off.

Optimus began to worry that something was troubling his young friend and followed, resting a hand on the scout's shoulder. "Bumblebee...is something the matter?" By looking at the scout's face, he could see something in fact was bothering Bumblebee; he had a hidden talent of noticing conflict residing within.

The scout sighed woefully. _"I don't know...it feels like everything is the matter...Now that the human children are involved, I keep worrying something will happen to them...to Rafael...Every day, I wake up fearing that one of us might not come home...and I always pray to Primus that it wouldn't be you...You raised me, after all...If it weren't for you...I wouldn't be here...And...I thank you for that, Optimus..I-I really do..._

Optimus pulled Bumblebee into a tight hug as the scout burst into tears and cried, letting out sorrowful whines and buzzing sounds. His spark broke at Bumblebee's words. He did have a reason to be so afraid; Megatron had become much more ruthless than he was before, and there was always the risk that someone wouldn't walk away from the fight. They all remembered what happened to Cliffjumper. "There, there, Bumblebee. It's alright. I am here, Ratchet is here; Bulkhead, Arcee, and Lily are here, as well. We are all here, and we always will be. I promise."

Bumblebee sniffed and wiped his eyes. _"Thank you...Father..." _

Optimus felt tears swell up into his own eyes at that word. He knew in the past they didn't have an exact father-son relationship, but they cared for one another quite similarly. He hugged the scout a little tighter. "You're most welcome," he said, his voice slightly cracking. He found no problem in thinking Bumblebee as a son. After all, Lily did consider him a big brother.

"_So, who do you have left?" _Bumblebee asked.

"Well, I've gotten you, the human children, Ratchet, and Bulkhead. I am thinking on whether or not I should 'punish' Lily again...but other than that, Arcee is the only one left."

"_Arcee?" _Bee chuckled. _"Ho boy. Fair warning. She's a wriggler...and a screamer."_

Optimus laughed. "I know...I know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Arcee is next! and i dunno, should Optimus do Lily again?<br>**


	5. Arcee

"**Optimus Prime's Revenge"—A TFP Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: sequel to "You Need To Laugh More". Optimus Prime gets his revenge on the Autobots, as well as the humans, and attacks them individually.<strong>

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Lily and Kylie © Me**

* * *

><p><strong>~Arcee~<strong>

**Rated T. You'll find out why at the end.**

While the other Autobots were already asleep, Arcee had a difficult time falling into recharge that night. A lot was on her mind; mainly the loss of a close friend. She tossed and turned on her berth to try and settle ad remove those thoughts from her mind, but she just couldn't. Frustrated, she sat up and stepped into the hall, passing all the other resting quarters of her teammates—but stopping in front of one.

Peering inside, she saw Optimus Prime sound asleep, one hand resting on his chest and the other by his side, his head leaning slightly to the left. The expression on his face as he slept, Arcee thought, was the most adorable thing she'd seen. It was so calm and so peaceful, the most content she had ever seen her team leader. She managed to smile a bit, but remembering why she got up, her smile instantly fell. She exhaled a faint sigh and began to head down the hall.

"Arcee?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. That voice came from Optimus's room. Holding her breath, she turned around and poked her head inside. Optimus was now propped up on one elbow, a half-asleep look in his eyes. "Is something the matter?" he asked her.

Arcee sighed and fully entered the room, placing her hands by her side. "I apologize for waking you, sir."

"It's alright," Prime said, rubbing the sleep out from his eyes.

"And, nothing's the matter. I'm fine. Just can't sleep for some reason."

"Is something troubling you?" he asked her.

Arcee let out a faint sigh as she turned away. "No, sir...I'm fine. I just need some time to think."

Optimus did not buy that excuse. He knew that excuse far too well. "Arcee...what's wrong?" He was a bit surprised to hear Arcee softly crying, hugging herself and keeping her head low so he couldn't see her tears. He got up from his berth and approached her, knelt down to her height and rested a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. Arcee then buried herself into him, crying harder, but not hard enough for the others to hear.

Optimus became worried for her now. What could possibly have gotten her so upset? After a brief moment of thinking on it, he had a couple ideas. "You miss him, don't you? Cliffjumper." He felt her grip his armor a little tighter. Prime knew that Arcee and Cliffjumper were close comrades, perhaps even much more than that. He, too, knew what it felt like to lose someone you deeply cared about. But he only wondered if...if Arcee knew of his feelings for her.

He carefully hugged her and sighed. "It's alright, Arcee."

"...They...T-They just d-dragged him away...I-I never got the chance to say goodbye..." Arcee whimpered, her tears rolling down her cheeks, splattering onto either the floor or onto Optimus's armor. "It isn't fair...!"

"I know, it isn't fair," Optimus told her. "The Decepticons are savages who won't think twice of showing mercy to their enemies...and I understand your pain."

Arcee shuddered a sigh. Of course, she knew he understood. The Autobots all knew of the close friends and loved ones he lost due to Megatron's wrath. She didn't want to say it, but Lily was a reminder of the most tragic loss for the Prime.

"But," Optimus continued, "as the humans say, he is 'in a better place, now'. But no matter where he is, he'll always be in your spark, and in your memories. That's the one thing the Decepticons cannot take from you."

Arcee sniffled a little as she wiped her eyes free of tears. "Thank you, Optimus," she said barely above a whisper. "But...it still hurts to think about." That was when she noticed the sly grin on her leader's face.

"I may know of a solution to stop the hurting," he said.

Arcee had a funny feeling in her fuel tanks. She knew what he intended to do. She'd heard of the others enduring his vengeful, yet playful wrath, however she was in no mood for it now. But before she could make a break for it, Optimus scooped her up in one hand, closed his door with the other, and laid Arcee out on his berth, pinning her down with his hand.

"Now, then," Optimus grinned, "I am sure you've heard of my little task of hunting down you all one by one and seeking revenge for what you all did to me the other day." Arcee struggled under his grip, but struggling was pointless under Optimus's strength, however gentle it may be. "So far, I've gotten everyone else except you and Lily, Arcee, and someone's recommended that I do you next."

Arcee gasped and slightly glared; she was so going to kick the aft of the one who told Prime to go after her.

"No, let's see. I do believe you tickled me...here?" Optimus cooed, stroking a finger over Arcee's bare belly, making her squirm and bite back a giggle. "No, no, that was Lily. It was not my underarms"—he lightly jabbed under her arm joint and Arcee squeaked—"nor my feet"—he grazed a finger along the bottom of her foot and grinned as a brief laugh escaped her mouth. "Ah! I remember now. It was right...about...here!" He used his free hand to wiggle his fingers into Arcee's exposed sides.

Arcee instantly lurched up, threw her helm back and laughed. "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! O-Optimus, stop it! Don't…Don't do tha-ha-hat! Please!"

"Oh, now, what's wrong? Does it tickle? It does? Well, then I must be in the right spot." The Prime swiftly danced his fingers up and down both of her sides, smiling as she laughed harder and harder, thrashing around in his grip.

"HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! OPTIMUS, NO MORE! PLEASE NO-HO-HO MORE!" Arcee begged, kicking her legs around. She began pounding her fists on Optimus's hands, hoping he'd let go, but her hopes were proven futile as her tickler's fingers tickled her sides faster, randomly switching from ever-so-light grazes to digging into her armor.

"That's it, Arcee," Optimus said, "laugh it up. It'll make you feel better in no time."

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIM-AHA-HA-HA-US! NO-HO-HO!"

Arcee was shrieking now. Her chassis shivered and shook as the ticklish sensation surged through every circuit. She had always been this ticklish ever since she was a small sparkling, and it haunted her now even today. While it annoyed and irritated the frag out of her when anyone dared tickle her, there were some times she made an exception. That very moment, with Optimus doing the tickling, was one of those times.

"HEE-HEE-HEE-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Arcee squealed as she wriggled under Prime's hold, tears beginning to form in her optics. "O-HO-HO-OPTIMUS! PLEASE STOP THIS! I—HE-HE-HE-HE-HE—CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!"

Optimus playfully whined. "Oh, must I?" But he noticed the tears swelling up in her eyes and her cheek plates flushing from laughing so hard and agreed that he needed to come to a stopping point. He slowed his fingers down before lifting them from Arcee's body.

Arcee curled up on his berth, still slightly giggling, as she tried to relax herself and cool her systems down.

"Are you alright now?" Optimus asked her, smiling.

The blue femme slowly sat up, breathing heavily. "Whew...I will be," she replied exhaustedly.

"I apologize for overdoing it a little," the Prime said bashfully.

"It's alright. You were just trying to make me feel better...and you know what? I actually do." Optimus looked at her with slightly widened optics. "I guess laughter is a good cure for pain."

Optimus noticed the sleepiness returning to her eyes and helped her off his berth as she yawned. "You must be tired. Perhaps you should return to your quarters and rest for the remainder of the night?"

"Yes, sir," Arcee nodded. But she only stood there, gazing into his optics, and perhaps even getting lost in them. Her cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment and she looked away. "I'm sorry...Good night." She headed for the door.

"Arcee..."

The femme turned to see Optimus gazing at her the same way she did him. She didn't know what pulled her back towards him, but she didn't even think about fighting it. That was when she suddenly found herself pressing her lips against his. Neither of them pulled away. For the next few moments, the kissed and hugged one another, moaning pleasantly as they embraced each other.

Eventually, Arcee had fallen asleep in his arms and he carried her back to her berth, laying her down gently. He smiled as he touched her hand with his own before quietly exiting.

Once the flutters in his spark settled, his smile soon became mischievous and evil.

Only one target left.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Lily! Back by popular demand! ^^<strong>


	6. Lily

"**Optimus Prime's Revenge"—A TFP Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: sequel to "You Need To Laugh More". Optimus Prime gets his revenge on the Autobots, as well as the humans, and attacks them individually.<strong>

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Lily and Kylie © Me**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lily~<strong>

Optimus awoke smiling the next morning, knowing of how the day would begin. He knew Lily would be the most interesting out of all his targets. She was pretty much ticklish everywhere, and her first instinct depended on where she was being tickled. She also had a laugh that Optimus found completely adorable. It made him feel happy to hear it, as well as merely seeing her smile. He was going to have loads of fun that morning.

* * *

><p>Lily was on high alert when she woke up. She had a hunch her adopted father would come after her next on his quest for revenge, but she questioned why he'd target her twice when he had already tickled her the day they all tortured him. Maybe he didn't count that time and had waited to target her last since she started the whole thing. Either way, she knew he was after her, and she had to be careful. She couldn't hide the fact that she was an adorable mess when tickled more ways than one.<p>

Cautiously, she crept out into the hall and entered the main hangar where the other Autobots conversed. Seeing the coast was clear but still on high alert, Lily relaxed and headed in. "Morning!" she said and they returned the greeting. "Where's Papa?"

"He went out for a quick drive," explained Ratchet. "He left not too long ago."

Lily nodded. "So, he get all you guys yesterday?"

The other bots chuckled. "He first got the humans," Bulkhead said, "then Ratchet, then me, then Bumblebee, and then Arcee."

"And now me."

"_What makes you think he'd come after you?" _asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, didn't he get you on the day we tickle-tortured him?" said Arcee.

"Yeah, he did, but I keep thinking he'll still get me because I started the whole thing in the first place," Lily said. "I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Well, you'd better keep your optics peeled today," Ratchet chuckled. "Being an expert at ambush, he knows how to jump you when you aren't paying attention. We are all victims of it." The Autobots meekly smiled and nodded.

Lily slightly chuckled, then suddenly had an odd feeling. "You said he went out for a drive?"

"Yes," Ratchet nodded.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

The medic scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Lily! I'd never..."

"Oh, really?" Lily cocked an optic ridge.

"Yes, really!..."

Lily sighed and faced the others. "Okay, where is he?" They all turned their attention upwards, and before she could even think of turning around, a loud WHAM rang out behind her, startling her and nearly causing her protoform to jump out of its armor. "Yipe!" she squealed as she leapt into the air, and she felt herself being caught. Looking around, she locked eyes with—"Papa?!"

"My, everyone has been so surprised to see me lately," remarked Optimus Prime. Lily had a panicky look on her face as she strived to get out of her adopted father's tightening grip. "There is no point in struggling, young one. You are going nowhere." He grinned evilly, yet playfully. "Today will be the day my quest for revenge will be complete, finishing it off with how it all started: with you, Lily McElroy."

Lily swallowed hard and closed her optics tightly. "Just get it over with. Put me out of my misery already."

"You are not even going to beg?" Optimus asked.

"Why bother?" Lily sighed. "It's not like you'll show me any mercy."

Optimus stared at her for a moment before frowning with a whine. "That's no fun at all. Not what I expected. Well, then. If you won't beg willingly, I'll _make _you beg!" He then brought a hand down upon Lily's exposed stomach.

Instantly, Lily went berserk, laughing and giggling hysterically, thrashing around in the crook of Optimus's arm. Optimus's fingers dug into the plating of her belly and slid down to her sides, back onto her belly then down to the other side, each time making Lily laugh harder and harder. "HA-HA-HA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! P-PAPAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA! S-STOP! STOP I-HE-HE-HE-HE-IT!"

Optimus laughed along. "Now you're begging! Here we go!" He sat down onto the floor and laid Lily in his lap, giving her a teeny bit more room to wriggle around. He continued tickling her belly and enjoyed hearing her squeal every time he'd glide his finger over a sensitive area. "Come on, Lily," he cooed, "let me hear more of your beautiful laugh. Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

"HA-HAAAA! HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO-HO-HO! STO-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-STOP IT! NO MORE! PLEASE!" Lily laughed as tears began to form in her eyes.

Normally, this is when Optimus stopped, but this time he went further into it. The only time he stopped was to turn Lily onto her stomach, grab her feet and started tickling them. Not even a second after he began caressing and scratching her feet, Lily went back into hysterics, flaring her arms around as if she were trying to fly away. "AAAAAH! AHA-HA-HAAAA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NONONONO-HO-HO-HO! PA-HA-HA-HA-PA! PLEASE NO MORE!"

"And why should I stop?" Optimus asked.

"BECAUSE...IT TICKLES SO BADLY!"

"Just as I expected. But it's no reason for me to stop. It's a reason for me to continue!" He then pinned Lily to the floor, slid his hands under her arms and vigorously tickled there. Lily screamed before returning to another giggly fit, swinging her legs around and wriggling uncontrollably, pressing her arms against her sides. But trapping Optimus's fingers there did nothing to stop the unbearable, torturous tickling.

"NYAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE! HO-HO-HO-NOOO! F-FA-HA-HA-HA-ATHER! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Lily begged as tears streamed down her face.

"I would, but I'm not quite done with you yet, my dear," Optimus crooned. Then he wiggled his hands free and started lightly tickling Lily's neck, earning squeaky giggles from her. She instantly scrunched up her shoulders to try and protect her neck, but Optimus's fingers still managed to reach the sensitive wiring there. "Cootchie cootchie coo, little Lily! Come on, now, and giggle away!"

"Hee-hee-hee-hee! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Papa! Quit that! C-Cut it out! Sta-ha-hap it!" Lily squealed as she tried to shield her neck from Optimus's fingers; but when she raised up her arms to cover her neck, Optimus tickled her underarms and she'd slam her arms back down to her side.

Then she let out a quick shriek and twitched her legs. "NO-HO-HO, PAPA! DON'T TICKLE MY FEET!"

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "But, Lily, I'm not..."

"No, but I am."

Optimus turned to see Ratchet tickling one of Lily's feet while holding down the other. "If it weren't for her idea to gang up on you, we'd never had to endure your torturous revenge," the medic explained. Optimus smiled; his old friend did have a point. If Lily had never came up with the idea, then the others wouldn't have joined in, and he wouldn't have gotten revenge on them. This all revolved around the squirmy, giggly Autobot youngling held fast under his weight.

"Hee-hee-hee! U-Uncle Ratchet! Stop it! Plea-hee-hee-ease!" Lily begged.

"No way, young lady," Ratchet said, "you are getting what you deserve. Because of your idea we had to pay the price. Now it's your turn!" Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee exchanged glances as they thought over what Ratchet had said. Agreeing that he did have a point, they approached Optimus.

"Permission to join in, sir?" asked Bulkhead as he wiggled his fingers.

"Permission granted, soldier," Optimus said and sat Lily up.

Lily started screaming laughter again as both Bulkhead and Bumblebee tickled under her arms, while Ratchet continued to caress and gently claw at the bottoms of her feet. Arcee knelt down and attacked Lily's sides, and Optimus went on tickling Lily's sensitive belly.

Lily's body was trembling from the unbearable tickles and from laughing so hard. Her sides and abdomen ached, she was losing strength, and her cheeks were still fresh with tears. She wondered if the others had to endure the same thing when Optimus Prime targeted them, and if he tortured them just as long. A doubting feeling shivered through her body; of course, she'd had to suffer the longest. The others were right. She started all of this. So now it was going to end with her.

Having no strength left at all, Lily succumbed to the 50 digits wiggling into her body, threw her helm back and laughed the hardest she's ever laughed.

"HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE! AHA-HA-HA-HEE-HEE-HEE! OHO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Optimus was having a ball. Never had he seen or heard Lily laugh like this, and all just because of tickling! He couldn't help but laugh along with her; this was the most fun he's had in a very long time.

He could see happiness on her face, but also distress. He agreed that this had gone on long enough, and he and his Autobots stopped their tickling. Lily laid flat on the floor of their base, breathing heavily while letting out sob-like giggles, trying to fill her intakes with fresh air.

Optimus chuckled and slowly helped her sit up, placing her in his lap. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Lily swallowed and panted. "I...I'm good...for now..." she wheezed.

Optimus rubbed her back gently, running his hand up and down and in circles. "Easy, Lily, breathe," he soothed her. After a few moments, Lily had calmed down enough and had some of her strength back.

"That was...some roller coaster," Lily said with a giggle.

"Yeah. Sorry for going a bit overboard," Bulkhead apologized. "We were just eager to get ya back, and it was fun."

"You just better not think about getting us back like Optimus did," Arcee said with a smirk, "or else." She ran her fingers down Lily's side, earning a yelp and giggle from the youngling.

"So, Lily, have you learned your lesson?" Optimus asked.

Lily nodded. "Never tickle torture a Prime, or else he'll pay you back a thousand-fold."

"That's right."

"And have you learned _your_ lesson, Papa?"

Optimus blinked at her. "If I've learnt my—what do you mean?"

He felt jabs in his sides and with a yell he fell onto his back. Briefly looking up he noticed Lily sitting on his waist, and he started guffawing the second she began tickling his stomach. "If you tickle me, then I will tickle you!" Lily exclaimed. "After all, what a father does to his daughter, the daughter does to her father."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! H-Hey! No fair! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Optimus laughed.

Luckily, no one had his arms pinned down anywhere, so he could easily reach out and lift Lily off of his belly. They both giggled as he got to his feet and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm not saying we should do this more often," Ratchet said, "but...it was fun."

"_It helps to cheer up and lighten moods, and if you ever need a good laugh," _Bumblebee bleeped.

"You're right, Bee," Arcee gave her helm a nod and smiled at Optimus.

Prime smiled back at her then looked down to Lily, who had fallen asleep in his arms. And she had just woken up recently. He faintly chuckled and excused himself, then headed for his own quarters and laid Lily down on his berth. He knelt beside her and rested a hand on her side, watching her sleep.

He then quickly checked the time. He thought it was still a bit early in the morning, so he laid back onto his berth and pulled Lily closer to him, and they both napped away, falling asleep with smiles on their face plates. That was it. No more targets. Optimus had completed his quest, and witnessed one of the cutest moments he's ever had with his adopted daughter.

Mission accomplished.

**THE END!**


End file.
